CONQUISTADORES
|print usa = February 5, 2008 |digital us = |isbn us = 1-4215-1179-7 |chapters = 188. CRUSH THE WORLD DOWN 189. RESOLVE 190. Conquistadores 191. Conquistadores 2 “Screaming Symphony” 192. Conquistadores 3 Priestess 193. Conquistadores 4 Ebony&Ivory 194. Conquistadores 5 Basura 195. Death & Strawberry(Reprise) 196. PUNCH DOWN THE STONE CIRCLE 197. The Approaching DangerThis chapter originally appeared as "Approaching Danger" in Weekly Shonen Jump. |viz = 188. Crush the World Down 189. Resolve 190. Conquistadores 191. Conquistadores 2 (Screaming Symphony) 192. Conquistadores 3 (Hounded Priestess) 193. Conquistadores 4 (Ebony&Ivory) 194. Conquistadores 5 (La Basura) 195. Death & Strawberry (Reprise) 196. Punch Down the Stone Circle 197. The Approaching Danger }} CONQUISTADORES is the twenty-second volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's summary The noose is tightening around Ichigo Kurosaki. His inner Hollow can't wait to consume him, the sinister transfer student has him tapped for a mysterious job, and now powerful new enemies have landed in his home town to destroy him. Bleach All Stars Chapters 188. CRUSH THE WORLD DOWN Isshin Kurosaki and Kisuke Urahara talk about the Arrancar and Visored. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Grand Fisher # Kon # Isshin Kurosaki # Kisuke Urahara # Shinji Hirako # Sōsuke Aizen # Ichigo Kurosaki # Byakuya Kuchiki # Retsu Unohana # Mayuri Kurotsuchi # Sajin Komamura # Shunsui Kyōraku # Suì-Fēng # Jūshirō Ukitake # Kenpachi Zaraki # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto # Chōjirō Sasakibe Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 111: Shock! The True Characters of the Fathers * Episode 112: The Commencement of War, Visored and Arrancar 189. RESOLVE Shinji and Ichigo continue their talk. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Ichigo Kurosaki # Shinji Hirako # Hollow Ichigo (flashback) # Uryū Ishida # Ryūken Ishida (flashback) # Orihime Inoue # Keigo Asano # Mizuiro Kojima # Chizuru Honshō # Yasutora Sado # Renji Abarai (flashback) # Ikkaku Madarame (flashback) # Yumichika Ayasegawa (flashback) # Tatsuki Arisawa # Hiyori Sarugaki # Ryūken Ishida Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 112: The Commencement of War, Visored and Arrancar 190. Conquistadores The Kurosakis try to figure out what's wrong with Ichigo. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Hiyori Sarugaki # Orihime Inoue # Yasutora Sado # Shinji Hirako # Isshin Kurosaki # Ichigo Kurosaki # Karin Kurosaki # Yuzu Kurosaki # Kon # Kisuke Urahara # Hollow Ichigo # Hiyosu # Rin Tsubokura # Akon # Yammy Llargo # Ulquiorra Cifer Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 112: The Commencement of War, Visored and Arrancar * Episode 113: Prelude to the Apocalypse, The Arrancar's Attack 191. Conquistadores 2 “Screaming Symphony” Chad and Orihime try to fight off two Arrancar that have arrived in the Human World. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Ichigo Kurosaki # Karin Kurosaki # Yasutora Sado # Kisuke Urahara # Yoruichi Shihōin # Isshin Kurosaki # Ulquiorra Cifer # Yammy Llargo # Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto # Tatsuki Arisawa # Miyahara # Kudo Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 113: Prelude to the Apocalypse, The Arrancar's Attack 192. Conquistadores 3 Priestess Ichigo arrives to fight the Arrancar. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Orihime Inoue # Yasutora Sado # Yammy Llargo # Ulquiorra Cifer # Ichigo Kurosaki # Tatsuki Arisawa Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 113: Prelude to the Apocalypse, The Arrancar's Attack 193. Conquistadores 4 Ebony&Ivory Ichigo releases his Bankai. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Ichigo Kurosaki # Yammy Llargo # Ulquiorra Cifer # Orihime Inoue # Shinji Hirako (flashback) # Kisuke Urahara # Yoruichi Shihōin Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 114: Reunion, Ichigo and Rukia and Shinigami 194. Conquistadores 5 Basura Ulquiorra and Yammy return to Hueco Mundo Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Yammy Llargo # Kisuke Urahara # Yoruichi Shihōin # Ichigo Kurosaki # Ulquiorra Cifer # Orihime Inoue Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 114: Reunion, Ichigo and Rukia and Shinigami 195. Death & Strawberry(Reprise) Shinigami arrive in the Human World to help defend against the threat of the Arrancar. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Kisuke Urahara # Ururu Tsumugiya # Jinta Hanakari # Yoruichi Shihōin # Orihime Inoue # Chizuru Honshō # Ichigo Kurosaki # Tatsuki Arisawa # Renji Abarai # Ikkaku Madarame # Yumichika Ayasegawa # Rangiku Matsumoto # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Rukia Kuchiki Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 114: Reunion, Ichigo and Rukia and Shinigami 196. PUNCH DOWN THE STONE CIRCLE Rukia takes Ichigo out of his depression. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Chizuru Honshō # Ichigo Kurosaki # Rukia Kuchiki # Renji Abarai # Rangiku Matsumoto # Ikkaku Madarame # Yumichika Ayasegawa # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Orihime Inoue Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 115: Mission! The Shinigami Have Come 197. The Approaching Danger The Shinigami explain about the Arrancar. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Keigo Asano # Mizuiro Kojima # Ikkaku Madarame # Rangiku Matsumoto # Renji Abarai # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Yumichika Ayasegawa # Kon # Rukia Kuchiki # Ichigo Kurosaki # Isshin Kurosaki # Yuzu Kurosaki # Karin Kurosaki # Ulquiorra Cifer # Yammy Llargo # Sōsuke Aizen Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 115: Mission! The Shinigami Have Come Author's Notes References Navigation 22